Kota Paris saat musim hujan
by aia masanina
Summary: MikuoLenka—Apa yang kau lakukan bila pujaan hatimu meminta bantuanmu untuk mencomblangkan dia dengan sahabat baikmu? /"Comblangin aku sama Macne Nana, please."/ /"Mikuo ... aku ... entahlah."/ Dan Lenka harus menyesal karenanya. [Collab with Lily Kotegawa] #TAKABURC


Lenka bukanlah seorang peri. Ia tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonan, dan apa yang dia inginkan saja tidak pernah didapatkan. Lantas, untuk apa ia berdiam diri di sini?

"Aku mohon, Lenka."

Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya memasang muka memelas, membuat gadis itu tak tega.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ... memangnya?"

Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit. Suaranya tampak tertahan di tenggorokan. Hujan badai yang melanda Kota Paris memperkeruh suasana.

"Comblangin aku sama Macne Nana, _please_."

Namanya Mikuo Hatsune, pelajar asing dari Jepang. Ia tinggal bersama adiknya, Miku Hatsune. Umur lelaki itu enam belas tahun, sama sepertinya. Wajahnya biasa saja, namun berhasil menjadi pujaan hati seorang Lenka Kagamine. Tapi sayangnya, si pujaan sudah memiliki orang yang dicintai.

"Em ... yah ... entahlah."

Lenka mencoba tegar. Macne Nana itu sahabatnya, dan Mikuo Hatsune itu pujaan hatinya. Lantas, ia harus bagaimana? Haruskah dirinya mengatakan bahwa, "Macne Nana itu sebenarnya sudah punya pacar dari tiga bulan yang lalu"? Kan kasihan ...

"Lenka ..."

Mikuo masih memasang tampang melas. Membuat Lenka makin tidak tega walau isi hatinya sama buruknya dengan cuaca di luar kafe. Segelas _hot chocolate_ traktiran Mikuo bahkan tak sanggup menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mendingin.

"Kalau misalnya si Nana ternyata sudah punya pacar bagaimana?"

"Ya ... tinggal aku tikung aja. Mudah, kan?"

Lenka _sweatdrop_. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa jatuh cinta sama orang seperti Mikuo.

"Memangnya Macne Nana tertarik sama lelaki _absurd_ macam kamu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi begini-begini aku punya banyak _fans_ lho di Jepang."

"Terserah Mikuo aja lah."

"Eh? Jangan gitu dong, Lenka. Aku kan minta tolong dicomblangin. Masa' kamu tega sama teman sendiri?"

Rasanya Lenka ingin gigit jari. Ia bukan makhluk masokis dan dengan teganya Mikuo mau membuatnya jadi seorang masokis sejati. Bisa gila kalau Lenka comblangin mereka, terus mereka pacaran sampai nikah, terus lagi undangan pernikahan mereka sampai di rumahnya. Lebih buruk lagi kalau Mikuo sampai memintanya jadi pengiring pernikahan mereka. Lenka langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Macne Nana sudah punya pacar dari tiga bulan lalu, Mikuo. Lebih baik kamu menyerah saja."

Lenka berkata sadis. Salah sendiri Mikuo yang tak kunjung peka.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?"

Mikuo mengacak rambutnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang frustrasi. Sementara Lenka mencoba menenangkan dirinya, berharap tiada bulir air mata menetes dari matanya.

"Cari perempuan lain, mungkin."

Mikuo langsung melotot, menatap garang ke arah Lenka. Ah, Lenka, kisah cintamu memang rumit sekali, ya?

"Masa' gitu, sih? Macne Nana itukan cinta pertamaku."

Satu panah melesat ke jantung Lenka. Rasa sakit dan sesak bercampur menjadi satu. Lenka bahkan sampai memijat pelipisnya, karena ia juga mendadak merasa pusing.

"Ya kalau gitu, cari saja orang lain yang mau comblangin kamu sama Macne Nana!"

Lenka menggebrak meja. Gadis pirang itu langsung beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Mikuo yang terdiam membeku dan merasa tidak salah apa-apa.

 _Lenka kenapa sih?_ pikir Mikuo tak mengerti.

―dan tanpa sadar, _hot chocolate_ milik Lenka pun mendingin.

Melihat tak ada lagi kepulan uap dari gelas itu, Mikuo menariknya mendekat. _Hot chocolate_ itu tidak berkurang banyak karena Lenka hanya meminumnya sedikit. Lenka tak akan kembali, Mikuo mengerti. Ia akan mengejarnya, setelah ia mencicipi cokelat hangat yang sangat Lenka sukai itu.

Manis.

Mikuo tidak suka manis, namun sepertinya ini pengecualian.

Bertanya-tanya Mikuo akan sikap Lenka. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan? Ia hanya minta tolong. Apakah itu salah? Hanya Lenka orang yang tepat. Lantas, mengapa Lenka menjadi merengut begitu?

 _ **Rasanya ini bukan pertama kali ...**_

 _Drap drap drap!_

Mikuo melihat Lenka berlari tergesa-gesa dari jendela besar di hadapannya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Payung yang tadi dipakai gadis itu hilang entah ke mana. Napasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya terlihat panik. Ada apa dengan gadis itu hingga membuatnya berlari tergesa menembus hujan?

 _BRAK!_

Lenka mendobrak pintu kaca kafe dengan kasar.

"MIKUO ... AWAS!"

Mikuo memandang Lenka tak mengerti. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, sebuah mobil sedan melaju dan menabrak kaca jendela di sampingnya. Kaca jendela pecah berhamburan. Mikuo pun terpental bersama meja dan kursi serta pecahan-pecahan kaca itu.

"KYAAA!"

Semua orang berteriak panik menyaksikan kecelakaan itu. Para pengunjung kafe sontak menjauh, memandang ngeri korban yang bernasib naas itu. Sebagian kabur, sebagian lagi berusaha mencari pertolongan. Kafe menjadi berantakan, riuh, gaduh. Tak ada lagi yang menjadi korban, selain satu orang yang sedang tidak beruntung itu.

Lenka hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

Darah pun merembes dari bawah meja bernomor tiga belas yang terpelanting.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kota Paris saat musim hujan**

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

 _Present by:_

 **Lily Kotegawa & aia masanina**

Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata

Dipersembahkan untuk **#TAKABURC**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Terulang lagi ...**_

Lenka merinding. Dipeluknya tubuh menahan dingin. Giginya gemerutuk. Netra birunya tak henti-henti memandang sesosok tubuh yang malang di antara meja-meja yang terpelanting dan kaca-kaca yang berhamburan.

Darah menggenang ...

Sesosok tubuh terkapar ...

Mikuo bergeming.

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari lelaki yang terkapar itu. Ia tak bergerak, seujung jari pun tidak. Lenka tak bisa melihat wajahnya akibat tertimpa meja yang terbalik. Tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Semuanya begitu takut, takut memastikan apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak.

Kaki Lenka pun tak berhenti gemetar.

Tampangnya pun begitu shock.

Menyeret langkah, Lenka mendekati tubuh Mikuo perlahan. Kakinya menginjak genangan darah, namun ia tak peduli. Dijatuhkan lututnya tepat di samping tubuh Mikuo, didorongnya meja yang menimpa Mikuo hingga terlempar. Lenka tak menghiraukan tatapan ngeri dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Melihat wajahnya, maupun melihat wajah Mikuo.

Wajah Mikuo yang pucat dan berlumuran darah.

Lenka masih membelalak. Ia sudah tak kuat mengendalikan dirinya. Diangkatnya kepala Mikuo dan dipindahkan ke pangkuan, memandang Mikuo yang matanya tertutup dan rambut acak-acakan. Lenka merengkuh Mikuo, membungkuk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bahunya terlihat berguncang. Ia menangis sesegukkan.

 _Ini semua salahnya._

 _Kalau saja ia tak melakukannya ..._

 _ **Kalau saja ia tak mengulanginya ...**_

Sembari terus menangis, ibu jarinya mencolek darah yang menggenang di bawahnya. Hanya sedikit, hanya sebatas di ujung kuku. Tak banyak orang yang menyadarinya, gerakannya benar-benar tidak mencolok. Tanpa mengangkat wajah, Lenka membuka telapak tangannya yang lain, kemudian menorehkan darah yang telah dicoleknya ke telapak tangannya yang putih dan halus.

 **x**.

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu!"

Lenka tersadar dari lamunan. Tidak, Lenka yakin ia tidak melamun. Ia merasa kesadarannya tadi berpindah tempat dan kembali. Ia merasa seperti baru saja kembali dari dimensi lain.

"Nona, Anda kenapa?" Pemuda penjual _crepes_ memandang Lenka keheranan. "Pesanan Anda sudah jadi! Silakan ambil!"

Lenka segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah kikuk. "Ah, ya, terima kasih."

Sesaat setelah _crepes_ itu berpindah ke tangannya, Lenka tertegun. Ditariknya tangan kirinya mendekat, mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Sebuah tanda "x" mungil telah tertoreh di telapak tangannya, tepat di bawah jari telunjuknya. Warnanya merah, merah segar. Merah dari darah, yang kini tak dapat hilang.

Lenka tahu tanda ini.

 _ **「**_ _ **Benar-benar terjadi—**_ _ **」**_

"Lenka, kenapa tidak dimakan?" Sebuah suara mengejutkannya. "Nanti dingin, lho."

Lenka menoleh dan mengangkat kepala, memandang Mikuo yang tengah memandangnya dengan wajah heran.

Lenka terkesima.

Mikuo benar-benar di hadapannya.

 _Mikuo yang—_

Keping-keping ingatan akan sosok Mikuo yang terlempar dan terbujur di lantai dengan wajah berlumuran darah langsung terlintas di benaknya.

Kala itu, Mikuo benar-benar mati.

Kala itu, Lenka melihatnya sendiri.

Namun kini—

"Lenka?"

Lenka tersentak. "Ah, ya—" Lenka beralih ke _crepes_ -nya. "Kumakan."

Lenka mengigit salah satu ujung _crepes_ yang garing itu. Manis sekali. Lelehan cokelat yang hangat lumer di mulut. Lenka sangat menyukainya. Ia begitu menikmatinya sampai mengabaikan sekelilingnya, termasuk Mikuo yang tengah melihatnya sembari tersenyum.

"Enak?"

Lenka mengangguk. "Hum."

Setelah Mikuo membayar, mereka berpindah ke bangku sebuah toko yang berada di depan gerobak _crepes_. Mereka duduk bersantai, menunggu hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur Paris. Jalanan itu tidak begitu ramai. Hanya beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlari-lari di trotoar serta beberapa kendaraan yang melintas. Barangkali karena hari semakin larut dan hujan terus mengguyur membuat orang enggan keluar rumah.

"Jadi, Lenka." Mikuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lenka, berusaha menarik perhatian Lenka yang masih sibuk dengan _crepes_ -nya. "Kamu mau mencomblangkanku dengan Nana, kan?"

Lenka berhenti menggigit _crepes_ -nya.

Itu lagi. Lagi-lagi Mikuo berkata demikian. Memohon minta dicomblangkan ke Nana, tanpa mau mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

 _Ukh—_

Lenka tidak rela.

"Nana itu ..." Lenka berganti memandang Mikuo. "... sudah punya pacar, Mikuo."

Mikuo tertegun. Lenka mencoba menebak-nebak ekspresi itu. Kaget, kah? Terluka, kah? Mengapa reaksinya kini berbeda dibandingkan yang Lenka ingat sebelumnya?

"Ah, tak masalah." Mikuo mengibaskan tangan. "Aku pasti jauh lebih keren dibandingkan pacar Nana itu."

Ternyata Mikuo masih saja narsis, juga keras kepala.

Lenka tak bisa menahan diri untuk meluapkan amarah. Cukup sudah! Mikuo memang terlalu bebal!

"Nggak usah sok keren! Nana nggak akan mau pacaran sama kamu!" Lenka sontak bangkit berdiri. "Pokoknya aku nggak mau comblangin kamu dengan Nana! Titik! Aku pergi!"

"Eh, tunggu, Lenka!" Mikuo ikut berdiri dan mengejar Lenka yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya, menyeberangi jalan di depan sebuah gang. "Jangan hujan-hujanan begitu! Kamu basah kuyup—"

Mendadak sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju datang dari dalam gang, tepat ke arah Mikuo. Mobil itu mengerem kuat, membuat Lenka sontak berbalik. Mikuo tak bisa mengelak ketika mobil itu menabraknya, melemparnya ke tengah jalan. Mikuo terkapar tak berdaya, tak sadarkan diri, di bawah deru hujan dan di atas genangan darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Lenka yang menyaksikannya pun terperangah.

"Mi-MIKUOOO!"

Lenka berlari menghampiri Mikuo, berlutut di samping tubuhnya. Direngkuhnya Mikuo ke dalam pelukan, ditepuk-tepuk pipinya sembari memanggil namanya dengan panik. Mobil yang menabrak Mikuo langsung kabur meninggalkan mereka berdua, menyipratkan genangan air ke punggung Lenka. Lenka tak punya waktu untuk mengejar mobil itu, karena ia terus memanggil-manggil Mikuo, yang tak kunjung membuka mata.

"Mikuo! Mikuo! Mikuo!"

Percuma.

 _Mikuo telah mati._

 _Dan lagi-lagi ... ini semua salahnya._

 **Lenka kembali mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.**

 **Untuk ketiga kalinya.**

Tak ada pilihan lain. Lenka mengusap pelipis Mikuo, membuat tangannya berlumuran darah. Dengan ibu jarinya, ditorehkannya darah ke telapak tangan kirinya, membuat kembali sebuah tanda di samping tanda yang sudah ada di tangannya sebelumnya.

 **x**.

.

.

.

 **Kembali.**

Lenka berpindah ke sebuah dimensi, memutar balik waktu untuk ketiga kalinya. Kali ini ia berada di sebuah studio, di depan sebuah pintu kaca besar yang menampakkan rinai hujan yang melanda Paris.

Lenka memandang telapak tangan kirinya.

 _ **Dua tanda "x".**_

Mikuo telah mati dua kali—ah, tidak, tiga kali.

Kala itu, mereka berada di dalam halte, bertengkar karena dua kata: Nana dan percomblangan. Latarnya pun sama: Kota Paris, malam hari, musim hujan. Lenka yang menyukai Mikuo, jelas tak ingin mencomblangkan Mikuo dengan Nana sekeras apapun Mikuo memohon. Ia ngambek, berjalan tergesa meninggalkan halte, menyebrangi _zebra cross_ tanpa ada payung menaungi.

Dan saat Mikuo mengejarnya, sebuah mobil menghantam dirinya, melempar tubuh tegapnya, hingga terguling dan terluka parah di tengah jalan.

 _ **Itulah kali pertama Mikuo mati.**_

Lenka histeris. Lenka menyesal. Kalau saja ia tidak membuat Mikuo mengejarnya, Mikuo tak akan bernasib mengenaskan seperti ini.

Ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya.

 **Ia ingin menyelamatkan Mikuo.**

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Orang itu muncul di hadapannya, di hadapan Lenka yang tengah memeluk tubuh Mikuo, di bawah naungan payung yang dibawanya.

"Siapa kamu ...?"

"Namaku Yohio." Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Seorang ilmuwan yang pasti belum pernah kau dengar namanya."

Lenka mengamati lelaki itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang seperti dirinya. Ia mengenakan jas putih panjang, selayaknya ciri khas seorang ilmuwan. Sebenarnya tampangnya tidak begitu meyakinkan, namun Lenka tak bisa mengenyahkan tawaran itu dari pikirannya.

"Mem ... Membantuku?"

"Dia sudah mati, kau tahu?"

Lenka kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah Mikuo. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau bantu?"

" **Menghidupkannya kembali."**

Mata Lenka membelalak. Ia sontak mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku serius."

Lelaki itu menatapnya intens. Lenka mau tak mau penasaran.

"Bagaimana caranya ...?"

Yohio menarik napas pelan. "Ada sebuah percobaan yang ingin aku uji," ucapnya. "Memutar balikkan waktu, berpindah-pindah masa berkali-kali. Kau bisa memperbaiki masa lalu yang akan mempengaruhi masa depan, namun batas waktu yang bisa diputar hanya kurang dari satu hari. Kau beruntung, karena belum ada satu hari lelaki itu mati meninggalkanmu."

Lenka terperangah.

"Apa percobaan itu akan berhasil ...?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu. "Kau adalah subjek pertamaku."

Lenka terdiam sejenak. Percobaan itu belum pernah terbukti berhasil. Terlalu berisiko, apalagi untuk orang awam sepertinya. Tetapi, tawaran itu sudah memenuhi pikirannya. Lenka tak bisa begitu saja menolaknya.

 _Kalau memang itu satu-satunya cara ..._

 _Kalau memang hanya itulah cara untuk menyelamatkan Mikuo ..._

"Ba ... Bagaimana caranya?"

Lelaki itu mengamati wajah Lenka, mencari kepastian.

"Kau ingin melakukannya?"

Lenka menelan ludah. Ia harus menguatkan hati.

"Ya ..."

Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, tersenyum kecil tanpa Lenka sadari. "Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Kau akan berpindah dengan sendirinya, dan mencegah masa depan ini terjadi," ujarnya. "Tetapi, kesempatanmu hanya sembilan kali. Setiap kali kau gagal, torehkan tanda 'x' di telapak tanganmu dengan darah lelaki ini. Ingatlah, setiap kali kau gagal, lelaki ini akan mati dengan cara yang sama, tak peduli di manapun, tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan."

Lenka menggigit bibir. Membayangkan Mikuo mati akibat kesalahannya membuat hatinya berkecamuk. Masa ini tak boleh terulang lagi. Mikuo tak boleh mati, dan Lenka harus menyelamatkannya.

"Baiklah ..." ucap Lenka perlahan. "Tolong ... bantu aku."

Sekali lagi Yohio tersenyum. Ia membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lenka yang tengah terperangah memandangnya.

"Kalau begitu ..." Yohio menyentil dahi Lenka, membuat tubuh Lenka terdorong ke belakang, membiarkan Lenka merasakan sensasi seolah berputar-putar dalam lubang tak kasat mata tanpa akhir. **"Nikmati perjalananmu."**

.

"Lenka!"

Lenka berjengit. Spontan ia menyembunyikan tangannya dan berbalik, menyaksikan Mikuo yang baru keluar dari dalam sebuah ruangan dan kini menghampirinya.

"Aku baru saja selesai pemotretan," ujar Mikuo ringan. "Kamu sudah lama menunggu, ya?"

"Ah, tidak." Dengan kikuk, Lenka menundukkan wajah, menggenggam kepalan tangan kirinya. "Aku baru sebentar di sini."

"Tadi habis ketemu Nana, kan?" tanya Mikuo. "Dia cantik, ya?"

Lagi. Mikuo menyebut Nana lagi. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, dengan nada suara yang riang. Lenka merasakan dirinya membeku, seakan ia sedang berada di tengah hujan sampai basah kuyup.

"Ya ..." Lidah Lenka terasa pahit. "Dia cantik ..."

"Ah, Nana memang selalu cantik, ya." Mikuo berujar. "Kau mau kan mencomblangkanku dengan Nana?"

Lenka kembali terkesiap. Bagaimana ini? Ia harus menjawab apa?

"Aku ..." ucapnya perlahan. "... entahlah."

"Eh, kenapa?" Mikuo mengamati wajah Lenka yang tengah membuang muka. "Ayolah, hanya mencomblangkan. Tak lebih."

"Hanya mencomblangkan" katanya? Justru itu yang paling berat untuk seorang Lenka!

"Aku tak mau," ujar Lenka akhirnya. "Dia punya pacar, dan aku tak mau membantu seorang PHO."

"Maksudmu kau bilang aku PHO?" sahut Mikuo. "Ayolah, jangan dipikirkan. Setelah kau mencomblangkanku, aku akan berusaha sendiri."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau!" Suara Lenka meninggi. "Urus saja sendiri! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Lenka, tunggu!" Mikuo tak sanggup mengejar Lenka yang sudah meninggalkan studio. Ia hanyae mematung di tempat, sebelum menyiapkan tekad untuk mengejar Lenka.

"Lenka, tunggu!"

Sesaat Mikuo memanggil namanya, Lenka terperanjat dan menghentikan langkah. Ia langsung berbalik, kembali ke tempat Mikuo berada untuk mencegah agar Mikuo tidak mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, Mikuo—"

 _BRAK!_

Sebuah mobil entah dari mana menghantam Mikuo yang baru keluar dari pintu, menabrak pintu kaca hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Mikuo terlempar ke dalam gedung, terguling di lantai tak sadarkan diri. Darah pun mengalir di pelipisnya, menggenangi lantai, memenuhi studio dengan bau yang begitu anyir.

Dan semua orang yang menyaksikannya menjerit.

"MIKUOOO!"

Suara itu milik Lenka, lagi. Lenka tergopoh mendekati Mikuo, berlutut dan mengamati wajahnya. Ya, masih sama. Wajah Mikuo kini pucat, juga berlumuran darah.

Sekali lagi, Mikuo mati.

Dan lagi-lagi, itu karena kesalahannya.

Apa-apaan ini? Padahal Lenka sudah berniat tak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Tetapi kenapa lagi-lagi terulang?

 **Ia tak boleh membiarkannya begini.**

Tanpa sempat merengkuh Mikuo, Lenka mencolek sedikit darah dari lantai. Ditorehkannya lagi darah itu ke telapak tangannya, membentuk sebuah tanda lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

 **x**.

.

.

.

 **x**.

Lenka dan Mikuo bertengkar di depan minimarket ketika berteduh dari hujan. Lenka meninggalkan Mikuo, Mikuo mengejarnya, dan tertabrak mobil lagi.

 **x**.

.

.

.

 **x**.

Masih di tengah hujan, Lenka dan Mikuo bertengkar di tempat parkir. Lenka keluar dari naungan payung Mikuo, berlari meninggalkannya, dikejar Mikuo, hingga Mikuo tertabrak mobil lagi.

 **x**.

.

.

.

 **x**.

Mikuo tertabrak mobil di depan taman kota.

 **x**.

.

.

.

 **x**.

Mikuo tertabrak mobil yang menyerempet ke atas trotoar.

 **x**.

.

.

.

Lenka tersentak. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia baru saja berpindah dimensi, memindahkan kesadarannya ke masa yang ini.

Lenka membuka kepalan tanda kirinya.

 _ **Tujuh tanda "x".**_

Mikuo telah mati delapan kali, jika dihitung dari masa ia bertemu Yohio.

Sudah sebanyak ini.

 **Tinggal dua kali lagi.**

Kalau ia gagal memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, Mikuo akan mati tanpa bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Lenka tergugu.

Bagaimana cara ia menyelamatkannya?

Mengapa ia selalu dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama?

 _Tak bisakah ia menyelamatkan Mikuo ..._ _ **tanpa harus memenuhi permintaan Mikuo?**_

"Ayolah, Lenka."

Lenka tersentak dan mendongakkan kepala, memandang Mikuo yang tengah menangkupkan tangan dan memasang wajah memohon.

"Comblangin aku sama Macne Nana, _please_."

Lenka masih membungkam. Mikuo benar-benar memohon padanya. Mikuo benar-benar menyukai Nana, dan sebagai temannya, Lenka diminta menolongnya.

Padahal Lenka menyukai Mikuo.

 _Kenapa ... tidak adil begini?_

Tetapi, kalau Lenka menolak, Mikuo akan mati.

Kalau Lenka lari, Mikuo akan mati.

Kalau Lenka egois, Mikuo akan mati.

 _Ia harus bagaimana?_

"Aku tak mau," ucap Lenka datar. "Tidak usah pakai bantuanku kalau kamu memang suka Nana."

"Jangan begitu dong, Lenka." Mikuo masih membujuk. "Hanya kamu yang bisa kumintai bantuan."

Lenka menggigit bibir. Ia mengepalkan tangan.

"Terserah mau bagaimana." Lenka berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Mikuo. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

"Tunggu, Lenka!" Mikuo mengejar Lenka dari depan restoran tempat mereka berteduh hingga sama-sama basah kuyup. "Ayolah, jangan begitu—"

 _Ckiiittt!_

Sebuah mobil melaju ke arah mereka, menembus hujan yang menderu di malam Kota Paris. Lenka mendelik ke arah mobil yang melaju dari sampingnya, mobil yang sebentar lagi akan menabrak Mikuo yang tengah mengejar di belakangnya.

Lenka sudah menyiapkan hati.

Ia tak rela Mikuo mati. Ia juga tak rela Mikuo dekat dengan Nana.

 _ **「**_ _ **Kalau begitu ...**_ _ **」**_

Lenka berlari ke arah Mikuo, mengulurkan tangan untuk mendorongnya. Mikuo terperanjat melihat tindakan Lenka. Lenka sudah bertekad. Ia akan menyelamatkan Mikuo, tanpa memenuhi permintaannya, sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

Walau barangkali ketika ia sudah mati, Mikuo tetap akan dekat dengan Nana.

 _ **「**_ _ **Yah, tak apa ...**_

 _ **Asalkan Mikuo selamat.**_

 _ **Memang takdir tak pernah berpihak padaku—**_ _ **」**_

 _BRAAKK!_

...

Lenka berjengit. Ia membuka matanya. Sesaat pandangannya kabur, sebelum akhirnya tetes-tetes hujan yang membasahi bumi kembali terlihat jelas di matanya.

Lenka mengangkat kepalanya. Sakit. Sepertinya ia baru saja terkena benturan. Wajar, ia sendiri yang ingin menabrakkan diri.

Namun, bukan ia yang terluka parah.

Bukan ia yang bernasib mengenaskan.

 **Melainkan Mikuo.**

Mikuo yang melindunginya dari tabrakan hingga terluka dan berlumuran darah.

"Mikuo!"

Lenka sontak menegakkan badannya, mengguncang Mikuo yang terbaring di sampingnya. Lenka mencoba menyadarkannya, memanggil-manggil namanya. Mikuo pun membuka mata, memandang Lenka yang tengah menangis dengan pandangan kabur akibat darah yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Len ... ka ..."

"Mikuo!"

"Kamu ... tak apa?"

Mikuo bertanya lemah seraya berusaha mengulurkan tangan. Lenka langsung mengangguk.

"Syukurlah ..." Mikuo tersenyum tipis. "Lain kali ... jangan ceroboh, ya ..."

"Mikuo!" Lenka langsung menangkap tangan Mikuo dengan wajah berurai air mata. Ingin menjerit kembali tapi tak mampu. Suaranya tercekat, entah mengapa.

 **Lagi-lagi karena dirinya.**

"Maaf ... meminta tolong padamu soal Nana itu salah, ya?" ujar Mikuo lemah. "Maaf ... aku membuatmu marah ..."

"Bukan waktunya meminta maaf!" jerit Lenka. "Mikuo, jangan mati—!"

Mikuo berganti memandang Lenka, tersenyum tipis. Lenka hanya dapat terkesima. Senyum itu begitu lembut, senyum terbaik yang diberikan Mikuo untuk dirinya seorang.

"Maaf ..."

Kedua mata Mikuo pun menutup rapat.

"Mikuo ..." Lenka mengguncang bahu Mikuo. "Mikuo ..."

Lenka pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"HUAAA!"

Ia sungguh menyesal. Ia kembali membuat Mikuo mati. Ini semua karena dirinya, karena kegagalannya, karena keegoisannya. Ia memang tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Mikuo, tidak kalau dengan nyawa.

 _ **Ya ...**_

 _ **Memang hanya itu caranya.**_

Di malam Kota Paris yang tengah diguyur hujan itu, Lenka membulatkan tekad.

 **x**.

.

.

.

"Lenka."

Lenka tersentak dari lamunan, mengejapkan mata untuk sesaat. Kini ia duduk di salah satu kursi, di dalam sebuah kafe, berlindung dari guyuran hujan dengan ditemani segelas _hot chocolate_ yang manis.

"Lenka, kamu mendengarku?"

Lelaki berambut hijau yang duduk di seberang meja menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Lenka, bermaksud menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, Mikuo." Lenka gelagapan, spontan menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Mikuo. "Maaf, tadi kita ngomongin apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarku, ya?" Mikuo kembali ke posisi duduknya, sedikit merengut kesal. "Aku bilang, aku minta dicomblangin dengan Macne Nana." Mikuo menangkupkan tangan di depan wajah, memasang wajah melas. " _Please!_ "

Lenka membungkam mendengar permohonan Mikuo, permohonan yang selalu sama. Sudah berkali-kali Lenka mendengarnya, dan selama ini, ia selalu menolak, membuatnya melintasi waktu berkali-kali.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Mikuo, Lenka membuka telapak tangan kirinya di bawah meja.

 _ **Delapan tanda "x".**_

Kesempatannya sudah habis. Jika ia gagal sekali lagi, maka Mikuo akan mati untuk kesepuluh kalinya, tanpa bisa diselamatkan lagi.

 _Ya ... Lenka sadar._

 **Semua terjadi karena keegoisannya.**

 **Semua terjadi karena keangkuhannya.**

Ia tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Mikuo sekalipun dengan nyawanya, tidak selama jawaban ia selalu sama.

 _Jawaban atas permintaan Mikuo._

Mikuo menyukai Nana. Mikuo meminta tolong dirinya untuk mencomblangkannya. Sampai kapanpun, Mikuo akan terus menyukai Nana. Dan pasti suatu saat nanti, mereka akan bersama.

Mikuo tidak akan pernah berpaling padanya.

Mikuo tidak akan pernah peka terhadap perasaannya.

Ya ... Lenka tahu.

 _ **Ia harus merelakannya.**_

Ia sudah berkali-kali melintasi waktu, menyaksikan kematian Mikuo berkali-kali. Sampai kapanpun, Lenka tak pernah rela melepaskan Mikuo, meregang nyawa di depan matanya sendiri.

Inilah cara untuk menyelamatkan Mikuo.

 _ **「**_ _Tidak apa-apa ..._ _ **」**_

Lenka mengangkat kepala, menatap Mikuo, dan menyunggingkan seuntai senyum.

Lenka akan membuat Mikuo bahagia, sekalipun tidak bisa memiliki hatinya.

"Ya," ucap Lenka dengan suara lembut. "Akan kucomblangkanmu dengan Nana."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Author's Note:_

Halo, aia masanina di sini. Terima kasih telah membaca.

AAAAAAAAAA! MAAFKAN SAYA YANG SEDANG MISKIN IDE INI! Maaf, Dek Lily, aku mengubah haluan ceritamu seenak jidat. Ini masih _hurt/comfort_ , kan? Eh, tapi _romance_ -nya nyaris nggak ada. Pokoknya, maafkan daku yang telah membelokkan ceritamu iniiiiii! /ditempeleng/

Terima kasih karena telah membaca _fic_ kolaborasi kami. Silakan tinggalkan sepotong _review_. Dan untuk Dek Lily, semoga kamu suka ceritanya. Silakan gebuk saya di FB nanti. /caranya/

.

Salam cinta dari kami~

 _Lily Kotegawa & aia masanina_


End file.
